Child of Life: Redux of Truth
by Dowski
Summary: <html><head></head>The story of Alex Dowski: The Child of Life. Read as he gets pulled away from the human world and learns to live in the digital world for his friends, while it lasts. As corruption threatens the digital world and it's core, only Alex can prevent it from destroying everything.</html>
1. The Truth of the Beginning

In the beginning of the Digital World, there existed three separate powers: Order, Balance, and Origin. These powers each played a role in the make and maintenance of the Digital World. Origin used its powers of Creation and Destruction to create and form the dimension and all that lies within it. Creation then brought Life to the world. Knowing that Life should not be all powerful, Destruction brought Death. With these two powers, digital life began to grow, age and die, and then repeat this process. Not wanting the world to be dominated by the powers of Origin, Order and Balance introduced their own vassals. Balance brought Virtue and Sin, with their respective elements, and gave individual personalities and meaning to each Digimon. Balance then distributed each of the different Virtues and Sins, to help Balance and maintain the Digital World. Origin then allowed the other powers that Creation and Destruction controlled to also be allowed to help the world they existed in. Creation brought about Memories and Dreams, as well as Power and Unity, allowing the Virtues to better exists with each other. Destruction balanced these with Corruption and Chaos, War and Darkness. But it also brought Peace and Miracles to show that even a power that seems so Dark, can still bring about Light. Order, knowing that the other powers may eventually fall, introduced powers that would be able to replace the powers if anything would occur to them, as well as final powers to allow the world to maintain its own Balance, and Created beings who would maintain the Digital World. With these powers supporting the world, it began to grow and thrive. Eventually the Evil that was brought about to Balance the Light grew tired of the Peace the world enjoyed, and began to spread their influences. So began the fight between all things Light and Dark in the Digital World.

* * *

><p>There were many things I had done that I wasn't proud of. 'Destroyed buildings. People crying. A boy with white hair and silver eyes. Stolen data floating away after being ripped from it's owner.' And so many more things that others respected me for. 'More crying, but tears of joy this time. Golden eyes flashing in the darkness. Laughter. A city coming forth from data.' This is my story. The story of Alex Dowski, the Child of Life.<p>

* * *

><p>NeoFlamedramon just stood there and stared at the spot where Alex had just fallen. Neo thought it was finally over, the last contamination deleted. But just as he and Alex relaxed, one last monster jumped out and struck Alex down. Neo turned and deleted it right away, but he was too late.<p>

'Alex…' Neo thought. He couldn't believe after all they did, Alex could just be… gone. He picked up Alex's digivice off the ground, next to where Alex had dissolved into a golden light that had long since faded. The small device showed nothing but static on the screen. It then burst into data, showing that Alex's bond between the two was severed.

"No! Alex you can't be gone!" Neo cried.

"Well, he doesn't have to be," an unknown voice told him.

"Wha…. Fanglongmon, what do you mean?" Neo cried out to the massive sovereign. Fanglongmon had suddenly appeared in the now purified Core. Neo stared at the huge form, surprised at his appearance.

"You and Alex both protected the Digital World and the Core as well, and I believe the Light Sprits will agree that we owe you both much," Fanglongmon replied. "However, there is still a price to bring him back."

"What is it?" Neo frantically replied. He would normally be so calm, but without Alex here, he didn't know what to do.

"Very well then, to revive him I will need the power of your Mega form. As you know, it is very powerful, and its data has Alex's power and data within it as well. This will let me bring him back here, and return his body."

"But, how will I protect him if I can't digivolve to my strongest form?"

"Your current form is strong enough now, and Alex's power will be more than enough to allow you to protect him, as well as give you powers you currently don't have," Fanglongmon replied. "I will also give you the power to stay in your current forme, if you wish, so you can better protect your partner. However, that also has a price - your Champion form. Do you agree to this? I will be able to revive Alex, but the Light Spirits also have a task for you both when he is revived."

Neo didn't even hesitate with his answer. "Of course I will! The power of his crest is the only reason I can still remain in this world without him. But even then, I don't want to be without my partner."

"Very well," Fanglongmon said. The giant sovereign then shut his eyes in concentration. The massive digimon began to have a glowing aura surround him, and the 8 DigiCores on his back began to glow. NeoFlamedramon also began to glow a golden color, and a golden sphere of light then began to form between the two. The sphere of light then floated toward the floor, and began to take form. Neo opened his eyes and fell to his knees, having lost a significant amount of his own data. He sat up and stared at the form that began to appear in the sphere of energy.

* * *

><p>All around me was nothingness. I floated in it, not moving except for the faint movement of my chest as I breathed in and out.<p>

'Huh… Well I am still breathing. Am I alive?' I thought to myself. I struggled to remember what had happened. I was in the Core room in the center of the Digital World, separated from my friends who came with to help. Neo had fought off the corrupted digimon, those who had changed by the powers of the Dark World, from where the Dark Ocean connected the DigiWorld to itself. I had believed that we had deleted them all, and sent the Dark Powers back, but I was attacked from behind. My friends had created barriers to protect the world as well. 'Wait, shouldn't I be dead then?'

"No Alex, your power and ours are keeping you alive in this place." A familiar voice answered.

"Where are you?" I yelled out to the voice.

"Right here, Child of Life," it answered, as a small orb of light appeared in front of me. "As you know, as the Child of Life, you have powers stemming from those of Creation. We cannot allow you to fall to the powers of Evil yet. The Children of Virtue will be in need of your powers."

"What powers?" I retorted in fury. "All of this supposed 'Powers of Life and Creation' that I am meant to help and save don't seem to really exist! All it brings is nothing but trouble to me and Neo! I mean, ever since you sent me here with Neo as NeoVeemon, we've been constantly fighting and destroying these corrupted digimon! I'm sick of causing so much death and destruction! I grew up in world by myself, and with a few friends who began to disappear. All I wanted was my digimon partner, and Neo is an amazing friend. I've already altered the DigiWorld more than I should have. And now, it seems I'm DEAD!"

"Alex, we are very sorry that you are forced to suffer so much. It goes against your very nature, and the nature of your crest. But you know the digimon you destroyed are reborn without the corruption of the true Darkness that threatens our world. We know that not all the Darkness is evil however, as seen by your friend Logan, and so we give all the choice of new life. And now, we offer that to you as well."

"You can bring me back?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, however, we need your help as well. When we bring you back, we hope you will guard the Core of the Digital World. Our last guardian became corrupted, and allowed power and the Darkness to overcome him. You are, we hope, our greatest bet at returning peace and balance to the world for now."

"You mean that massive digimon Neo deleted in the Core, that strange Gallantmon…"

"Yes. He used to be a MedievalGallantmon, but was corrupted and began to follow the evil of the Darkness. He spread the corruption through the Digital World by use of the world's Core, and in the process became nothing more than a mutated pawn. Now Alex, we hope that you will become the new guardian. We will let you stay with Neo and allow you to monitor the Core from a distance, but you will be in charge of keeping it safe. Will you agree? In the process of reviving you, you will become a digital being. You will not age, and cannot remain in the human world for long when you are weak."

I thought about it for only a split second. "Very well, I agree, as long as I can stay with Neo."

"Wonderful," the voice replied. The dark void I was in suddenly gained a golden glow, and I could feel something tugging on my consciousness.

'Don't worry everyone, I'll be back soon. And then maybe I can bring them back as well' I thought as I slowly faded.

* * *

><p>I know that not much has changed in this chapter, but trust me, next one is starts almost completely from scrap.<p> 


	2. Mirror of the Past

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. It took me a while to get this to be somewhat ok with me to publish. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>I stuck the mirror I had in my hand around the corner of the building. Judging it was safe, I quickly took off down the street, checking to make sure I wasn't being followed. I stopped in front of the house, took another look around, and quickly ran in. After bolting the door behind me, I took a small breather, setting down the bags I was carrying. Ryan was trying to find another source of water, after our last one was destroyed. With just the two of us left, it was becoming harder to do all the tasks to keep up with the corrupted digimon. I sat down on my chair, and picked up the egg that held my partner. Even after all these years, it had yet to hatch. Maybe I should explain a bit about the world I was stuck in.<p>

* * *

><p>10 years ago, Ryan, Logan, Shelby and I all woke up in the middle of this strange park, inside a city that was full of skyscrapers, houses and different buildings. We all found a giant egg in front of each of us, as well as a small device. The eggs belonging to Ryan, Logan and Shelby all hatched, and their new digimon partners explained what was going on. As Betamon X, Ryan's partner, explained to us, we were drawn into a self-sustaining worldlet that draws corrupted digimon into it as well. These corrupted digimon existed outside of the dimension, but were trying to break through. Logan and his partner, DemiDevimon, quickly found that the worldlet was only a chunk of land, about 5 miles each direction from the center. There was an edge to this world, and we seemed to be floating in a strange, gray mist. Shelby and Renamon had quickly found a house we could use as a base, and we all fled there. While we were all confused, Ryan, Logan and I quickly came together to figure out what had happened. We all knew each other, and had been hanging out at the mall (which, even though we were all about 8, out parents trusted us to be by ourselves), and then we were suddenly in this new world. Shelby stood off to the side, talking to her partner. Shelby looked to be a few years older than us, and quickly took charge. After looking around, we had found shelter, and discovered a grocery store. We also discovered that whatever food and other items we took, were replaced the next day. Realizing that, we knew that we could at least sustain ourselves in the strange new world. Over the year, Ryan, Logan and Shelby, as well as their partner worked on protecting us from the corrupted digimon, ranging from rookies to Ultimate level digimon. Each of us had also discovered a crest; in tune to one of the things we believed represented our strongest part of our personalities the most. Ryan found the Crest of Power, as he believed strength was important to protect ourselves. Logan found the Crest of Darkness, because he believed darkness is a time for rest, recovery and peace. Shelby found the Crest of Memories, because she believes that the memories we form impact who we are. Each of them had unlocked their Crests as well, however, my crest has remained blank and inactive. Betamon X digivolved to MegaSeadramon X, DemiDevimon had digivolved to NeoDevimon, and Renamon digivolved to Wisemon. It was all going fairly well, until a few years ago. That was when the first of my friends disappeared.<p>

6 years after we first arrived, something had happened. We all heard a loud explosion, and suddenly a large creature appeared in the middle of the park. It was a large robotic digimon, with green limbs, and a red shell-like body with two cannons on its arms. When I saw it, a name came to my mind. JumboGamemon. Right after I thought of that name, Renamon quickly identified it as JumboGamemon, as well as a mega level digimon. I paled. From what the digimon have told us, mega levels were on their own class, and even with three ultimates, we may have trouble. Suddenly, Shelby stepped forward, and digivolved Renamon to Wisemon.

"Get out of here, I can handle this," she told the rest of us. We tried to protest, but the look in her eyes made us quickly back off. Ryan and Logan took off, while I hid behind a building a little ways away. I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Wisemon quickly attacked the large digimon, however he was quickly loosing. Grabbing at my crest, which had suddenly grown warm, I watched as a dark pink aura surrounded Shelby. The symbol for her crest appeared in the air behind her. She grabbed her crest, put her hand out, and cried out something that I couldn't hear. Suddenly, my crest burned my hand, and a light surrounded Shelby and her partner. The symbol for her crest shattered into pieces, and reformed. I stared at the new symbol, and something told me this was the Crest of Dreams. I watched as Wisemon changed into a mega level digimon. It was reminiscent of a clown digimon, and the name that came to mind was Piedmon. Another huge flash of light from Piedmon blinded me, and I turned away. Once the light died down, I stared. Shelby, her partner, and the large digimon had disappeared. That was the last time I saw her in person.

After I found Ryan and Logan, they were devastated to hear what had happened. We all wondered where she could have gone, and what caused it. Was it the fact that her partner made it to mega, or was it the same force that had brought us here? We couldn't figure it out, but we were all left wondering what would happen in the future. 2 years after Shelby left, I woke up in the middle of the night, clutching at my chest where my crest had burned me once more. I got up, and looked out the window. I saw a black and gold light, and a large flash of bright light, and I knew that Logan was now gone as well. Ryan and I didn't talk about it at all, silently mourning the loss of another of our friends, as well as wondering who was next.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a large explosion happened in the middle of the city. I looked out the window, but I already knew what was happening. My crest began to burn, and a large bluegreen light revealed a large serpentine digimon in the middle of the city, fighting another large digimon. A final flash of light and both digimon were gone. Awestruck, I sat back down, and clutched at the egg that held my partner. I was all alone now, in a city that may have corrupted digimon with no one to help me. I was truly alone. I went over to the bed, lay down, and pulled the covers over my head. It was the middle of the day, but I still laid there and cried myself to sleep. Maybe if I had been a bit stronger, I would have been awake to notice as my crest and digiegg glowed, and maybe I would have seen my partners egg wobble a bit, before growing still once more.


	3. The End of The City

Sorry about the late update guys! I didn't really get a muse until recently. Anyways, I feel like this is one of my better written chapters, though maybe not the longest. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sound of something hitting the floor shook me out of my restless slumber. I quickly wiped the sleep out of my eyes, and looked around in fear. With Ryan gone, the last of the digimon who could defend the city were gone as well. I noticed that there were no corrupted digimon in the room, however, there was a digiegg rocking on the floor. My digiegg. I shot out of bed and knelt down beside it, as cracks started to form in the shell, and a bright light suddenly engulfed it and I turned away. Looking back, I say the light faded and a short, white digimon was standing there. Opening hi eyes, he smiled at me.<p>

"Hello, Alex. I'm NeoVeemon, your partner. I'm sorry it took so long to meet you," he said, while putting out his hand. I hesitantly shook it, still somewhat in shock about my partner finally hatching. However, my joy in my partner finally showing up was interrupted by an ominous rumbling throughout the city. NeoVeemon and I shot each other a worried look, and we ran outside. I saw several larger corrupted digimon slowly rising in the sky, before dissolving into data. I had never seen anything like this, and was extremely confused. NeoVeemon grabbed my shirt, and pointed towards the end of the street. I saw lots of data particles rising up from the street itself. Suddenly, the end of the street, as well as the top of several of the larger buildings in the city erupted into data. I looked in shock as the city that was my home for the past several years slowly started being erased. I looked down at NeoVeemon in shock.

"What's going on?" I asked him in shock. He shook his head at me.

"I don't really know. It looks like this city is being deleted." I looked around, confused and worried about what was happening. Suddenly, my crest yanked to the side, pointing to the center of the city, near the park. Looking at NeoVeemon, I grabbed his hand and started pulling him after me.

"Come on," I said, "let's go this way." NeoVeemon agreed and followed me. Running down the streets, avoiding holes in the road and pieces of the buildings that started to litter the streets, we made our way towards the park. I saw several corrupted digimon exploding into data as we past them, and the ominous rumbling was behind us. Chancing a quick glimpse behind me, I saw that several of the buildings were now gone, and the edge of the city was rapidly losing data as well. Staring forward again, I noticed we were almost at the park. However, instead of the normal forest of trees, open area and gym set, I saw a large building. It resembled a shine or some kind of temple. Feeling my crest tugging on my neck again, I quickly ran in, with NeoVeemon directly behind me. As soon as we both stepped into the temple, a bright light shone from the inside, and the rest of the city dissolved behind us.

"I wonder what this place is," NeoVeemon said, staring at the inside of the temple. It seemed to resemble the inside of a church. However, there were three different alters inside of it. One straight forward and the other two were on the opposite walls of the center altar. Over each one was a stained glass mural, with several symbols impressed in the glass. Looking left, I saw one symbol that represented Logan's crest of darkness, as well as several other symbols that I had not seen before, but the overall feeling of the mural to me represented the feeling of death and destruction, though it wasn't a bad feeling. Looking to the right, I saw a darkened mural, filled with symbols that meant almost nothing to me. Although the mural gave of a feeling of light and goodness, the darkness behind it prevented the mural from being as wonderful as it could be. Glancing straight again, I saw NeoVeemon had wandered up to the altar under the mural that contained Shelby's crest, as well as a few other crests that felt familiar to me. Looking at one, I felt something resonate within myself. The mural gave off a feeling of life and vitality. Looking down at my tag, I noticed my crest symbol finally appeared. Three circles within each other, as well as some lines pointing away from the largest circle. The crest of Life was mine. Walking up to NeoVeemon, I saw him staring at something above the altar. I stopped beside him, and stared as well. Floating in the air above the altar was something that resembled a sphere of light. Suddenly, the sphere moved right in front of me, and I reeled backwards. Suddenly, the light sphere glowed and a voice came from nowhere.

"Hello Child of Life. We are the embodiment of the forces of light in the digital world. We apologize for what you have experienced while living with your friends and the corrupted digimon the past few years." The sphere of light hovered closer to the altar again.

"Wait; were you the ones that placed us there?" I asked, slightly confused at what the sphere was, and what it wanted from me.

"We are not the ones who placed you there. Your own power, the Crest of Life and the Powers of Creation created that city many years before you arrived to place the corrupted digimon there. The corrupted digimon have been around for a long time, caused by impurities in digimon when their data is being recycled. They are stronger than average digimon, and were placed there to prevent destruction in the digital world. However, after the Children of Virtue gave up the powers of their crests, the corrupted digimon began crossing over to the digital world, and stronger forms of them were present." I thought back to the digimon that Logan, Ryan and Shelby all fought, as well as the light that took them away. I nodded my head in comprehension. "We want you to reinforce the powers of Virtue to prevent the trespassing of corrupted digimon, as well as the prevention of them in the future." I looked confused.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked, not understating what I could do. As if responding to my question, my crest started glowing, as well as the mural over the altar. A bright light filled the entire room, with the mural above showing the most light. Suddenly, I could recognize the crests Life, Memories, Dreams, Space, Time, and Creation in the mural. I looked to the mural that Logan's crest was in, and saw Darkness, Miracles, Death and Creation. And the last mural contained Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, Destiny and Virtue.

"Does that answer your question, Child of Life? You are like a conduit for the powers of Creation, and are able to boost the powers of those around you. In addition, your powers are responsible for the rebirth of digimon. This is a mission from us and from Fanglongmon, one of the rulers of the digital world. Will you accept it?" I looked down at NeoVeemon, who nodded his head at me. I looked back up at the sphere.

"Very well, we will do what we can to help," I said, clenching my fist. The sphere floated over to what I now knew was the Mural of Virtue, and stopped behind the altar. I walked over there, and stopped by the sphere. Under the mural was a glowing door of light. I glanced at the sphere and at NeoVeemon, before NeoVeemon and I both stepped through it. The door of light closed behind us, and the darkness swallowed us up.

Back in the temple, the sphere of light went out with a small sigh, and the light from the murals slowly went out, awaiting for the time when someone would enter again.


	4. Ruinion of Friends and Traveling

Oh wow. It's been so long since I updated this. I hope you guys are all reading my story still! I realize that it's been a long time since I've updated this, and I do apologize. I'm going to try and do better at that. I feel like this is a lot better story than what I was able to do before. Anyways, read and review everyone! And make sure to check out NovelistOfTheSky's stories! He's writing the main series, as well as having more info about the rest!

* * *

><p>Stepping through the other side of the door, NeoVeemon and I came out in another strange space. Behind us, the door had disappeared but three more archways had opened up in front of us. Each looked like a large stone arch, carved with strange symbols on the tops. Each had a set of symbols on them, and I stared in wonder. Hearing a noise, I quickly glanced to my right, and almost fell over in shock at what I saw.<p>

"S-Shelby?" I cried out in wonder. Shelby, one of my childhood friends, and a fellow digidestined who was living in the city with me was standing near the closest arch. She gave me a small smile and walked up to me.

"It's been a long time Alex. You really grew up," she said, giving me a hug. I returned it, and then stepped back.

"You don't look like you've changed hardly at all," I said in surprise. And it was true. Shelby had disappeared about for several years now, but she hardly looked like she aged a bit. Her smile fell as I said that.

"A lot of what we believed and what truly happened to us is hard to understand, Alex. While we were in that strange city, time almost crawled to a stop in comparison out in the rest of the dimensions. I can't truly explain it, but when the Digital World was saved, the time finally aligned with that city and the real world. I can tell by your face that you don't really understand. Neither do I. I'm guessing you met the 'Spirits of Light,' correct," she finished with the question. I stared at her a bit more, and nodded my head. "Turns out they had something to do with why we came to that city."

"What? We were stuck there for so long, and you're telling me that it's their fault? Then they turn around and ask me to do something for them…."I fumed in anger. However, a tugging at my leg distracted me. I looked down at NeoVeemon, who gave me a small smile.

"Alex, I know you may be mad at them, but they brought you all together, and allowed us to be partners. I know they must've had a good reason for it," NeoVeemon said to me. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and smiled back at him, nodding my head. Shelby smiled genuinely at us, and started talking again.

"Truthfully, it's probably better this way. We were chosen for a reason, so we would've eventually had to come to the digital world either way. Perhaps allowing us time to grow and come into our respective powers was a good thing." I nodded my head at her, not exactly agreeing, but not feeling like getting mad at my friend who I had not seen in a while. Looking around, I realized that someone seemed to be missing.

"Where's Renamon," I asked Shelby. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm right here," I heard a voice behind me, and I jumped up in surprise. Whipping around, I saw Shelby's partner, Renamon, behind me. Renamon gave me a small smirk, and then walked over to stand next to Shelby. I crossed my arms.

"Good to see you too, Renamon," I said, more than slightly sarcastically. I let my smile drop though, and a more serious look crossed my face. "What happened to you two? You just…. disappeared one night. Where did you go?"

"Not even we're sure exactly what happened. After talking with Ryan and Logan, we think that the mega level of our digimon caused us to…"

"Wait," I interrupted, "you saw Ryan and Logan?

"Yes, shortly after I came here, Logan and then Ryan arrived shortly in between."

"Where are they now," I asked, glancing around hoping to see them. Shelby shook her head.

"They're in the digital world, waiting for you. As I was saying, we think that our digimons' mega levels were too much for the dimension the city was in. Or perhaps it was the activation of the second crest we all had, or even our age. We don't really know," Shelby finished up.

"Ok, well when can we go meet to them," I asked, impatient to see my friends. Shelby turned towards the arches, and suddenly the closest one lit up. A shining portal seemed to form in it, showing a scene of an island, with a large mountain in the middle. Holding up her hand, Shelby gestured towards the arch.

"This portal will take us to File Island, where the first temple lies. I am here to guide you through the first arch. Ryan and Logan each lie in another arch, to help you through them as well. The Spirits of Light told us this is our duty to help the digital world and yourself."

"I… Do you know why we must do this," I asked her with sorrow in my voice. She gave me a sad smile in response. Once again, NeoVeemon tugged at my leg, and he smiled at me too. Renamon, however, was the one to answer my question.

"We all were chosen to help the digital world because it's what we can do. We have been given the power to save it, so we will," Renamon said with conviction. I smirked at her, and gave her a short nod of my head.

"Right," I said, "I suppose we should get started then? What do we do now?"

Shelby took my head, and started running through the arch. I took a glance up, and saw several symbols sketched in the stone above it. As we got close to the portal, Shelby started laughing.

"Well, you know the best we can do is just start running," she yelled at me as she crossed the threshold of the portal, disappearing into the fluid like picture. I stared as the portal got closer, and gave a short squeal as I was dragged through after her, with Renamon laughing behind me, and NeoVeemon shouting my name. After going through, I experienced a falling sensation as Shelby and I were surrounded by colors and flashes of light, before gravity pulled us down towards the island. Shelby and I both screamed as we fell towards the island, though mine was in terror and hers was a scream of laughter. We both landed in a small lake, creating a large splash. NeoVeemon and Renamon both managed to land on a small island in the middle of the lake, and laughed at Shelby and I as we sputtered out of the cold water, drenched. We silently glared at them as we dripped off. Shelby suddenly started laughing, and I couldn't help but join in. I turned towards my partner.

"How did you guys manage to land on the island, instead of in the water, NeoVeemon?"

He laughed at me and gave me a grin. "It probably helps that we're digimon. And Alex, maybe you should just call me Neo. Even I admit that my name is a mouthful," he said with a laugh. I grinned back at him.

"Neo it is. So, anyone know where we are," I asked as I looked around. The small patch of land we were on was connected to the rest by a small strip of dirt. We were surrounded by forest, and the mountain loomed in the distance. Shelby looked over to me.

"We're on File Island now. I know that the temple is somewhere by Infinity Mountain, or so the Spirits of Light said." She took out her digivice (which managed to be fine after getting soaked), and messed around with it. "I managed to get a map up on here now. I figured we could stop by Primary Village while we are here."

"What's Primary Village," I asked her.

"It's where all digimon are reborn. It's supposed to be a safe haven here, since it's apparently free of corruption." I looked at her, startled.

"Wait, those corrupted digimon are here too?" She looked around, and started walking down the strip of land.

"Yes. The whole purpose here is to purify the land of the corruption." A rustling in the trees stopped her, and several pairs of eyes stared out at us. "Looks like it's time to start out mission. Renamon!" Renamon jumped in front of her, and Neo in front of me. They both took up fighting positions. I gulped, and realized this may be more trouble than even I imagined.


	5. Finding Primary Village

Well once again, it's been several month since I updated. I hope you all enjoy reading this, and if I actually get some new reviews, I may write again sooner.

* * *

><p>Shelby continued to laugh as we fled from the swarm of corrupted digimon. At first, we thought we may have been able to defeat them, but the few Tsukaimon suddenly turned into more than two dozen of them. I may have screamed a little, while Shelby gave me a small look as she laughed at my, uhm, screech of terror. Renamon digivolved to his Champion level, Sorcerymon, and was a little ways behind us with NeoVeemon. They were fending off the corrupted digimon so we could make our escape. Shelby continued to laugh at our predicament, but we were gaining speed ahead of the Tsukaimon.<p>

"Um… Where exactly are we going?" I asked Shelby as we fled in terror. She gave a small start, and then pulled out her digivice.

"Oh, it looks like Primary Village was in the other direction. Whoops." She stopped abruptly and with a small chuckle.

"Why are you stopping?" I screamed at her, as the digimon swarm grew closer, giving her a look like she was insane. She just smirked.

"I said our destination is the other way, didn't I? Sorcerymon, it's time to digivolve!" Her digivice and crest both lit up, and Sorcerymon was engulfed in a bright light. Coming out of the light was Wisemon, the Ultimate level of Shelby's partner. He pulled out the giant book that come with his evolution, and cried out his attack.

"Eternal Nirvana!" The book glowed, and sucked up all the corrupted Tsukaimon. NeoVeemon struggled against the force, but Wisemon ended his attack as soon as the last Tsukaimon was gone. Wisemon reverted to Renamon, and helped Neo get up. They walked over to us as I gave Shelby another look.

"And why didn't you just do that in the beginning, before we ran off! I mean, we've been running for like, 10 minutes," I say to her. She just shrugs and smiles again.

"I forgot. Whoops," she says to me, with a completely innocent look on her face.

"Hey!" an unknown voice cries out at us. A small red digimon charges out at us, and looks ready to attack us. He has feather like protrusions on his back, charged with sparks of electricity. "Wait, humans? It's been a long time since I've seen any humans. Are you digidestined?" He cautiously lowers his fighting stance when we nod. I look at the small red digimon, and recognize him as Elecmon. He quickly introduced himself. "My name is Elecmon!" I kinda rolled my eyes at that, but wondered how exactly I was able to identify digimon like that. "I am the guardian of Primary Village." I turned to Shelby with a start.

"I thought you said we were going the wrong way!" I glared at her. She shrugged again, and pulled out her digivice. She looked at it a few seconds, then flipped it 180 degrees.

"I had it upside down. Whoops," she says with a small chuckle, and looked very embarrassed.

"You're saying whoops way too many times," I sighed and turned back to Elecmon.

"Is Primary Village close by? We heard it was safe from these corrupted digimon," I ask him, hopefully. I really didn't want to have to keep fighting digimon, though I knew it was only the beginning. This was similar to how it started at that city we were in. Small and weak digimon to start with, but then they started growing in strength and size. I glanced at NeoVeemon, and wondered what his mega form might be like. Elecmon nodded his head, but also gave us a curious look.

"Are you here to help us with these evil digimon? We've had so many troubles with them lately," Elecmon looks at us hopefully. We nod our heads and he grins. "Great! Follow me!" He heads off back into the forest, and we follow him. We didn't have to travel far. Coming out of the woods, there was a clearing and in it was a large village. The best way to describe it really was somewhere along the lines of a child's paradise. The village itself looked like it was made up of large play blocks, and the ground seemed to be made up of the same material. The most prominent feature however, was the large amount of small digimon, and the cradles scattered throughout the village as well. As we approached the border, a swarm of the child digimon came up to great Elecmon. He laughed and ran up to meet them. Shelby got this insane grin on her face and ran as well, almost crashing into the crowd of child digimon, who immediately began playing with her. I smirked a little bit and proceeded forward as well. However, I stopped at what was clearly the boundary of the village (it was where the dirt ground stopped and whatever made up the village ground started) and looked down. There was a very faint light surrounding the border of the village, and it seemed to be glowing up, like some kind of field of light. I ran my hand through the particles and felt a tingle in response. Shelby came over to me.

"What are you looking at," she questioned me, looking confused. I looked up at her.

"There's this weird light, can't you see it?" She gave me another confused look, and shook her head.  
>"Alex, there isn't anything there." She walked back towards the center of the village. NeoVeemon came up next to me.<p>

"I can see it Alex. I don't know what it is though…" he said, with an apologetic look on his face. I give him a smile and a pat on the head, which cheers him up instantly.

"It's not a big deal, Neo. I'm sure there are a lot of things here that we will never understand. The digital world is so amazing so far," I say to him and get back up. Shelby, however, interrupts our moment with a scream.

"Alex! Look out," she yells in fear. I whip around in surprise at the look at her face and see another swarm of digimon, this time however it was about four Gazimon. They had red eyes and mottled fur from the corruption. I fall back as Neo jumps in front to protect me. However, as the Gazimon leap forward, a flash of light comes from below me as I land on the border of the city, right on the light. As soon as I touched it, my crest glowed and the light burst forward from below me and spread farther out, hitting the Gazimon and continuing out into the forest. The light is blinding and everyone in the area has to cover their eyes. The next thing I know, I am squished under a pile of Gazimon, hugging me and screaming gratitude in my face. I had no clue what was happening, but suddenly felt light headed, like I had just run a long distance. The Gazimon keep thanking me for whatever it is I seem to have done until Shelby, Neo and Renamon pry them off from me. I sit up confused as the all wave and run off into the forest. I rub my eyes and look out in the direction they ran. I notice now the same faint light that was previously surrounding the village now covered the forest and a ways beyond that now, and was a lot brighter. I realize that somehow, that light is what prevented the corruption from reaching the village, and now I expanded it. Turning towards Shelby with what I was sure was a goofy look on my face, I asked her a question.

"Do you see the light now?"


End file.
